


Too cute

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Mask can't believe he's cute, Smol Aloha, Tiny boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Mask wakes up to a surprise seeing his boyfriend has became small! But at the same time, how could he gotten much cuter?!
Relationships: Mask/Aloha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Too cute

How did this happen?

Mask couldn't believe his eyes when he woke up, seeing his boyfriend all tiny now. Being careful, he lifted Aloha up in his hand, a small squeak escaping from him.

“Woah, Mask-” Aloha squeaked, holding onto one of Mask’s fingers as the usual cynical inkling tried think of what to do. 

There was no way he was going to let Aloha’s life be in danger, no way. He’ll never let his boyfriend get hurt but at the same time…

Why did he look so adorable?!

“Huuuu” Mask breathed out, before he softly let Aloha on his head with pinky finger, Aloha looking up confused my at his boyfriend. 

“Masky?” Aloha said, grabbing Mask’s pinky which shot adorablness at Mask’s heart, “Why did happen to me?”

“I doooooon’t have a clue” Mask replied, a small sigh escaped from him, “but I'll maaake sure to find a waaaaay. Annnd make sure you aren't haaarm” Mask said, before he brought his tiny boyfriend close to him. Giving him small cuddles and small kisses, Mask would try his best.

But first, he wanted to enjoy this moment for a while longer.


End file.
